


For the Republic

by kenobiandors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clone Wars, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death Spoilers, Order 66, Sad Ending, it's implied - Freeform, no happy ending srry its star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobiandors/pseuds/kenobiandors
Summary: Blue had just joined the 501st and he was excited despite it a whole war going on. Then everything just goes bad.I'm bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy:)
Kudos: 3





	For the Republic

Blu was new to the 501st Legion. He had just been dispatched from Kamino and he was excited. Why wouldn’t he be? Every clone on Kamino wanted to be a part of the 501st because of the stories of the great General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and of course Captain Rex. Every clone looked up to Captain Rex. He was one of the best of the best to come out of Kamino and his general was Anakin-freakin-Skywalker. 

Of course Blu was excited. And it was going pretty good ignoring the fact that they were soldiers in a literal war if Blu did say so himself. So of course it was even better to find out that they were going to Mandalore with the Ahsoka Tano. He had been so excited to hear she was back. That maybe this was his chance to finally get to meet her. The older vode who had been there longer and worked alongside the Commander teased him as he begged for stories about the 501st and the Commander, but Blue didn’t care.

* * *

Blu had only been in a couple battles so Mandalore was completely different from anything he had ever experienced. Since he was an ad, he was conditioned to survive on the littlest of supplies, the harshest weather, and the most difficult situations but nothing prepared him for Mandalore.

Blu had seen brothers die before. Many of the vode on Kamino were decommissioned before they even made to the trials. The longnecks would say they weren’t suitable enough for the program and that was the end of it. Blu has seen few bodies spread across the battlefield of battles that would be considered to have gone great casualty wise, but Mandalore was different from anything he’s seen in his limited experience. 

It was different to see the bodies of his dead brothers spread across this time because this time it wasn’t droids who did it. It was people. There was no programming. No bucket-heads. Just warriors with weapons and a sith who didn’t think twice.

A strange feeling grew in Blu’s stomach and he couldn’t understand why or what it was. Just that it kept growing and growing until he felt the feeling of bile coming up and he forced himself to swallow it down. Now wasn’t the time. He had to keep it in. He had to be the soldier he was designed to be. 

Once they had captured Maul the feeling didn’t go away. He just wanted to be as far away as possible from this god forsaken planet. He was glad when he wasn’t assigned to watch over Maul because he feared if he had to look into those yellow eyes he wouldn’t be able to stop himself this time from keeping down the fluids in his stomach. Blu thought he hid it pretty well, but once he had taken off his helmet Captain Rex looked him in the eye and told him to rest and that someone else could do his tasks.

Blu walked mindlessly around the ship by himself hoping maybe it would soothe him because resting honestly didn’t sound like it’d help him that much. He kept walking until suddenly he stopped. He couldn’t remember what he was originally thinking about. Blu was confused. His brows furrowed underneath the helmet as his confusion grew. There was noise coming from somewhere in the ship. Something had crashed and there was blasters going off. Blu ran.

_ “We know Ahsoka Tano is on board. She’s been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this directive, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will also be executed for treason. Understood?” _

_ “Yes Sir!” _

_ “Close the door! Close it now!” _

_ “Maul’s coming!” _

_ “Jesse if we don’t get this right we’ll be the ones committing treason, not her!” _

_ “You’re in violation of Order 66.” _

Blu stood with his brothers, guns aiming at the traitors. His mind felt strange, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now he had to help the rest of 501st to complete their duty. He had to stay focused on the target. He had to do what was right.

_ But was this right? _

_ Yes. No. Yes. No. _

_ These traitors are a threat. Follow orders. Protect the Republic. _

Blu was holding on as tight as he could to the ramp that he managed to grab onto as the ship started to go down. The rest of his vode were sliding down and he could feel the pressure of the ship going down. The systems were failing. All he could hear was the screams of his brothers and his heartbeat in his chest. He couldn’t even focus on the alarms meant to warn those on the ship.

_ I’m afraid. _

The longnecks never let them forget that the possibility of them dying in battle was likely. More likely than surviving. And yet, Blu was never prepared for this. He never prepared himself for hanging onto a ramp as his brothers held onto their lives on a ship that was going to crash. He was breathing harder and faster. Taking in every breath of air while he still could.

_ But this is what we were made for wasn’t it. Just Soldiers. Clones. Indispensable. _

_ We were bred for this very reason. To die. Die for the Republic. _

The pressure of ship was increasing and he knew any minute now it’ll crash and neither him or his brothers will make it. Blu shuts his eyes as tight as he could and lets go of the ramp right when the ship reached impact.

_ For the Republic. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is my first Star Wars fanfic and I kinda just made this to get my mind off of school, but pls drop any kind of notes or constructive criticism you have it would be deeply appreciated cause I do want to get better. Also pls no hate this is kinda my first time writing, anyways I hope you liked it !!
> 
> -caro


End file.
